Double piège
by Syrene-T
Summary: Longtemps avant la reconquête d'Erebor… Les nains vivent dans les Montagnes Bleues, les neveux de Thorin sont encore enfants. Or précisément, les facéties de Kili vont l'entraîner dans une double mésaventure dont, assurément, il se souviendra ! Thorin aussi, d'ailleurs.
1. Piège sous la neige

**Voilà une fic dont l'idée m'est venue comme ça, d'un coup, sans prévenir et qui s'est imposée à tel point que j'ai écrit d'une traite les deux premières parties. C'est pas sérieux, quand on pense que j'ai deux autres projets en cours, mais l'inspiration est une chose capricieuse qu'il vaut mieux ne pas contrarier.**

**Disclaimer**** :** **les personnages et leur univers sont à Tolkien et Peter Jackson.**

- Kili !

Pouffant de rire, le petit bonhomme se redressa derrière l'énorme souche près de laquelle il s'était accroupi et détala de toute la vitesse de ses petites jambes.

En quelques enjambées, Thorin rattrapa le marmot qui, cependant, lui échappa encore : entendant les pas de son oncle derrière lui, il se mit hors de portée en se glissant, pareil à un renardeau, sous les branches basses d'un épais taillis.

- Kili, je te préviens ! Ca va mal finir !

Tandis que Thorin se penchait en écartant les branchages couverts de neige, le petit fusa de l'autre côté du taillis et s'enfuit dans le hallier, riant toujours.

- Par Durin ! Kili, je ne plaisante pas ! Viens ici tout de suite !

Kili n'eut garde d'obéir et son oncle se précipita derrière lui en jurant dans sa barbe. Il faillit bien passer devant lui sans le voir, car le polisson s'était blotti dans le trou laissé par un arbre abattu, sous le rideau formé par les racines enchevêtrées, rendu encore plus impénétrable au regard par la neige, délicatement festonnée, qui s'y était déposée. Malheureusement pour lui, ses empreintes sur le fin tapis immaculé le trahirent. Cette fois, Kili ne fut pas assez prompt pour quitter sa cachette avant que son oncle ne le saisisse par le bras et ne l'en extirpe lui-même.

- Par ici, chenapan ! fit sèchement Thorin. C'est comme ça que tu m'obéis ?!

Subitement inquiet, le gamin nota les sourcils froncés, le regard sévère, autant que la voix, et dut se rendre à l'évidence : son oncle était vraiment fâché. Il se composa aussitôt une mine de martyr en levant vers lui ses grands yeux bruns, dans une mimique le plus souvent irrésistible, destinée à attendrir celui auquel elle était destinée.

Il apparut toutefois que, cette fois-ci, Thorin n'était pas disposé à se laisser émouvoir. Aussi, dans le même temps, il pinça l'oreille de son neveu entre le pouce et l'index et la tira plusieurs fois, à tous petits coups.

- Aïe ! Aïe ! glapit l'enfant, dont le visage se décomposa comme s'il allait se mettre à pleurer.

En réalité, il n'avait pas eu mal du tout et son oreille était d'un rose à peine plus soutenu qu'à l'ordinaire. Mais, comme tous les enfants, il préférait crier de manière préventive : c'est une ruse qui a déjà fait ses preuves et à laquelle les adultes se laissent pratiquement toujours prendre.

Thorin lâcha en effet son oreille. Mais il saisit fermement sa menotte dans sa grande main et repartit à longs pas rapides vers l'endroit où ils avaient laissé Dwalin et Fili. Obligé de trottiner pour suivre la cadence de la marche, Kili envisagea un instant de se laisser tomber exprès, histoire encore une fois d'amadouer son oncle et de se faire consoler. Mais il sentit instinctivement que ça ne marcherait pas cette fois et que tout ce qu'il en retirerait serait probablement une calotte. Sa petite cervelle se mit à tourner à cent tours minute. Thorin paraissait vraiment mécontent, sinon en colère, ce qui impliquait un retour des moins agréables. D'autant que si sa mère était mise au courant, elle le gronderait également. Sans doute avait-il poussé le caprice un peu loin, mais aussi, ça n'était pas si souvent qu'on leur permettait de quitter leurs cavernes à tous les deux, Fili et lui. Surtout lui.

Ce jour-là, Thorin et Dwalin avaient décidé d'aller chasser. Trois fois rien, ils ne s'éloigneraient guère et seraient de retour en quelques heures. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait évidemment savoir que, cette chasse-là, ils s'en souviendraient longtemps !

Fili et son petit frère avaient trépigné, argumenté, supplié pour qu'on les emmène et leur mère, de même que les deux guerriers, avaient accepté. Tout avait été si captivant, aux yeux du petit Kili, et la première neige, encore toute fraîche, était si pleine de promesses de joie, que lorsqu'il avait été question de prendre le chemin du retour il était devenu insupportable. Il avait protesté, grogné, pleurniché à tel point que même Fili avait fini par en être excédé. Kili aurait dû comprendre alors qu'il allait trop loin mais, obstiné comme le sont tous les nains, même à six ans, il avait refusé d'y prêter attention. Prétextant un besoin urgent, il avait fini par obtenir une halte.

- Fais vite, avait dit Thorin, le ciel menace et je voudrais être rentré avant qu'il recommence à neiger.

Cause toujours ! Sitôt à l'abri des regards, à quelques pas du chemin, le galopin avait décampé, bien décidé à faire durer la récréation aussi longtemps que possible. Lorsque Thorin, impatienté après l'avoir appelé en vain à plusieurs reprises, s'était lancé à sa recherche, puis à sa poursuite, c'était devenu un jeu.

Enfin, disons que pour Kili, ç'en était un.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point son oncle, dont la patience n'était certes pas le point fort, était déjà excédé par ses jérémiades. Oups ! Pousser Thorin à bout n'était jamais une bonne idée.

Kili n'avait que six ans mais il n'était pas sot. Il tirait outrageusement parti de son statut de petit dernier, celui auquel on a toujours tendance à pardonner davantage qu'à ses aînés il tirait outrageusement parti de l'affection de son frère, toujours prêt à prendre sa défense. Pour autant, il était capable de voir que ce jour-là il avait dépassé la limite. Il se creusait donc la cervelle pour trouver le moyen de désamorcer la situation quand, sans prévenir, le monde bascula sans dessus dessous.

Peu désireux de refaire tous les détours auxquels Kili l'avait contraint précédemment, Thorin avait coupé court. Son neveu et lui-même traversaient une partie du sous-bois creusée de dolines, ces dépressions du sol pareilles à des cuvettes plus ou moins profondes, plus ou moins vastes, causées bien souvent par un éboulement du sol. Le terrain, ici, était instable, probablement creux comme un gruyère.

L'adulte et l'enfant, celui-ci remorquant celui-là, passèrent sagement à côté des dépressions et s'engagèrent dans une pente douce. La neige qui était tombée durant la nuit formait un blanc tapis vierge de toute trace sinon, de-ci, de-là, celles, à peine marquées, de pattes d'oiseaux.

Malheureusement, sous cette neige toute fraîche s'ouvrait une crevasse traîtreusement "recouverte" d'un tapis fragile de racines enchevêtrées qui avaient lancés au-dessus du vide leurs ponts graciles, formant une sorte de voûte aérienne. Les feuilles mortes et autres débris végétaux, au poids parfaitement infime, s'étaient déposés par-dessus. Par endroit, il y avait même un peu de terre, et la neige rendait le tout uniforme.

Nul, à moins de connaître par coeur chaque pouce du terrain, n'aurait pu deviner le piège. Thorin s'y engagea sans soupçonner le danger.

Il y eu soudain un craquement effrayant. Kili eut le temps de voir la neige et les feuilles mortes qui tapissaient le sol comme aspirées devant lui par la terre qui s'ouvrait, puis tout appui se déroba sous ses pieds et il se sentit tomber dans le vide.

Par réflexe, Thorin saisit au passage, de la main gauche, l'une des racines qui venaient de se briser sous son poids. Il y eut une première secousse. Durant quelques secondes, la racine parut se dénouer, elle s'allongea, se déplia, il semblait même qu'en fait elle allait carrément se décrocher. Puis, il y eut une seconde secousse et la chute s'arrêta.

Thorin se balança un instant en tourbillonnant au-dessus du vide, sa main droite toujours serrée autour de celle du petit Kili qui hurlait de terreur. S'il avait été seul, il lui aurait été facile de se hisser le long de ce support inespéré : le bord de la crevasse était à moins d'un mètre au-dessus de lui. Mais pour arriver jusque là, il avait besoin de ses deux mains.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y songer, de toute façon : la racine céda brusquement. Trois mètres plus bas, les pieds de Thorin heurtèrent le sol... le sol ? Non. Une saillie, une pente vertigineuse. Il perdit l'équilibre et eut le réflexe de se jeter en avant, si bien qu'il dévala vers le fond de la crevasse, certes les pieds en avant mais à plat ventre, sans lâcher l'enfant, au lieu de tomber en arrière et de se fracasser le crâne avant d'être avalé par le vide.

Kili continuait de hurler. Thorin, de sa seule main libre, essayait désespérément de s'accrocher à quelque chose et ralentir leur glissade, en vain. Soudain, le pire se produisit : le vide, le vrai, s'ouvrit sous eux et ils s'enfoncèrent, en chute libre, dans les ténèbres. Ils rebondirent contre une nouvelle saillie, boulèrent pêle-mêle dans le noir, heurtèrent un nouveau surplomb et tombèrent à nouveau. Instinctivement, Thorin avait ramené l'enfant contre sa poitrine, à l'abri de ses bras repliés, et s'était littéralement enroulé autour de lui, de manière à lui éviter autant que possible tous les chocs et de lui faire rempart de son corps. Ils glissèrent sur un nouveau plan très incliné, cela parut durer une éternité, puis ils heurtèrent rudement une paroi... et leur chute, leur glissade s'arrêta enfin.

Durant quelques instants, le silence ne fut troublé que par le bruit des racines brisées et autres débris végétaux qui de paroi en paroi continuaient à tomber au-dessus d'eux. Loin, très, très loin dans les profondeurs, on entendait le grondement fortement assourdi d'un torrent. Lentement, Thorin se déplia, avec précaution, son neveu toujours serré contre lui.

- Kili, tu n'es pas blessé ?

Pas de réponse.

A tâtons dans le noir, il chercha le visage de l'enfant, puis parcourut rapidement son corps à la recherche de lésions éventuelles.

- Kili ?

Un son étranglé lui répondit. Le gamin, choqué, ne pouvait parler.

- Ca va bien, Kili. Ca va bien. N'ai pas peur.

Il ne paraissait pas blessé, pas physiquement, du moins.

- Ne bouge pas.

Ils étaient plongés dans les ténèbres totales. Pourtant, ils ne devaient pas être si loin que cela de la surface, mais les parois de la crevasse étaient très irrégulières -heureusement, en un sens, car c'est sans doute à cela qu'ils devaient d'être encore en vie- et, formant saillies ici et là, tantôt d'un côté, tantôt de l'autre, les séparaient de la lumière du jour, laquelle d'ailleurs ne pouvait pénétrer que chichement, par la voute végétale crevée.

A tâtons toujours, Thorin explora les alentours immédiats. Première constatation : il était impossible de remonter.

Il se redressa avec précaution, posa une main sur la paroi et risqua quelques pas sur le côté en tâtant prudemment le sol du pied. Un couinement terrifié s'éleva dans le noir derrière lui :

- Thorin !

Il entendit l'enfant bouger, se lever, paniqué de se sentir seul dans cet endroit obscur et inconnu.

- Kili, ne bouge pas ! Reste où tu es.

Une hésitation. Un reniflement à peine audible.

- Tu es où ?

- Tout près de toi. Je « regarde » s'il y a un moyen de remonter.

- Tu me laisses pas, hein ?

- Par Durin, pour qui me prends-tu ?!

Il n'alla pas bien loin de toute manière, car son pied rencontra rapidement le vide. « Explorer » l'endroit où ils se trouvaient lui prit relativement peu de temps, bien que tâtonner en aveugle, lentement et avec précautions afin de ne pas risquer de faire une nouvelle chute, ne puisse se faire que lentement.

Sans doute pouvaient-ils considérer tous deux qu'ils avaient eu une belle chance : ils se trouvaient, apparemment, sur une sorte de pallier de trois à quatre mètres, jaillissant de la paroi et accroché au-dessus du gouffre. Partout alentours, le vide, le néant absolu.

Certes ils étaient vivants, quasiment indemnes (quelques bleus, quelques écorchures et contusions sans gravité), mais ils étaient pris au piège.

OOoOO

A trois cents mètres de là, peut-être, Dwalin attendait, en selle, le jeune Fili assis en croupe derrière lui.

Dwalin regardait le ciel qui devenait menaçant et pestait entre ses dents.

- Ce garnement mériterait une bonne fessée ! bougonna-t-il.

Fili soupira et ne répondit pas. Il était bien vrai qu'aujourd'hui, son petit frère avait réussi à lasser sa patience, pourtant grande à son endroit. Pour autant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de toujours vouloir prendre sa défense. Mais il était inutile de discuter avec Dwalin, surtout lorsqu'il était de mauvaise humeur. Mieux valait le laisser bougonner tout son saoul, Fili savait qu'il se calmerait d'autant plus vite.

Il n'empêche, le jeune prince se promettait bien, lorsqu'il serait seul avec Kili, de lui dire ce qu'il pensait de sa conduite. Il savait qu'une réprimande de sa part ferait forte impression au petit.

Le garçon, qui avait l'oreille fine, se redressa soudain, sourcils froncés :

- Monsieur Dwalin ! Vous avez entendu ?

- Entendu ? Non, rien, quoi ?

- J'ai cru entendre crier... hurler, même.

Dwalin tendit l'oreille.

- Je n'entends rien, fiston, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

Fili, lui aussi, interrogeait le silence.

- Non, il n'y a plus rien. Pourtant j'aurais juré que j'avais entendu crier. On aurait dit la voix de Kili.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Eh bien non... mais...

- Thorin ! appela le guerrier de toute sa voix. Thorin !

Seul le silence lui répondit.

- Ca ne me dit rien qui vaille, grommela Dwalin.

A tout hasard, il saisit l'une de ses haches puis, d'une pression des talons, tenant toujours par les guides le poney de Thorin, il mit sa monture en marche.

- C'est bizarre qu'on n'entende plus rien ; quand Thorin a cessé d'appeler le petit, j'ai pensé qu'il l'avait retrouvé, mais pourquoi ne reviennent-ils pas ? Tu es sûr d'avoir entendu crier ?

- Non, répéta Fili, je ne suis pas sûr.

- THORIN ! brailla Dwalin, provoquant l'envol de plusieurs oiseaux dans les arbres alentours.

- KILI ! appela Fili de sa voix enfantine.

Silence.

- Bon sang... jura Dwalin dans sa barbe.


	2. Ensevelis

- N'ai pas peur, Kili, répéta Thorin. En ne nous voyant pas revenir, Dwalin va se mettre à notre recherche. Ecoute, tu n'entends rien ? (on n'entendait absolument rien, mais il disait cela pour distraire l'enfant). Ils vont sûrement nous appeler. Nous ne sommes pas si loin de la surface, il suffira de leur répondre et ils trouveront le moyen de nous sortir de là.

- On pourrait les appeler aussi ? hasarda le petit.

Il était un peu choqué par l'enchaînement brutal des événements et par cette chute soudaine, mais il n'avait pas peur. Pas vraiment. Selon sa logique enfantine, Thorin étant avec lui, il ne pouvait rien lui arriver. Pour autant, il se sentait très mal à l'aise. Il aurait voulu sortir de ce trou si sombre et retrouver son frère. Il voulait raconter à Fili ce qui était arrivé. Fili lui ferait son drôle de sourire en coin, qu'il ne réservait qu'à lui, et dirait quelque chose de drôle, quelque chose qui ôterait définitivement à cette aventure tout caractère déplaisant et en ferait seulement une histoire dont on peut rire. Kili imagina leur chambre, leurs deux lits, de chaque côté de la pièce. Ils en parleraient longtemps avant de dormir et Fili saurait rendre l'aventure si cocasse qu'ils riraient tous deux comme des fous, à tel point que peut-être leur mère serait obligée de venir leur intimer de faire moins de bruit et de dormir. Alors, chacun étoufferait son hilarité dans son oreiller et puis le sommeil les prendrait, tout doucement.

- Oui, Kili, on peut, dit Thorin.

Ils appelèrent.

Plusieurs fois.

- Chut ! fit enfin Thorin. Economise ton souffle, il faut aussi écouter.

Mais ils eurent beau tendre l'oreille, ils n'entendirent rien.

Thorin n'était pas franchement inquiet, lui non plus. Peut-être un peu pour son neveu car, à son âge, cette mésaventure devait être effrayante. Mais enfin, ils avaient évité le pire et ce qu'il avait dit à Kili n'était que la stricte vérité : Dwalin allait se mettre à leur recherche. Ils ne s'étaient pas tellement éloignés et puis, sur la neige, leurs traces se voyaient comme le nez au milieu de la figure. C'était l'évidence même, n'est-ce pas ? Le secours ne tarderait pas.

Pourtant, il avait beau interroger le silence et, de temps en temps, lancer lui-même un appel, rien ne se produisit et aucune voix ne se fit entendre.

Le temps passa.

Là-haut, la neige s'était sans doute remise à tomber. Thorin eut un pincement au coeur : elle allait effacer leurs traces.

Mais rien de dramatique, se rassura-t-il aussitôt. Dwalin allait battre tout le secteur jusqu'à ce qu'il les trouve, traces ou non.

Il refusait d'admettre qu'il était invraisemblable qu'il ne les ait pas _déjà_ trouvés... assis, dos à la paroi, l'enfant près de lui, il avait beau se demander, et se redemander encore, ce qui pouvait bien se passer là-haut, et maudire cette fichue crevasse sous la neige tout autant que la malchance qui avait voulu qu'ils passent justement à cet endroit-là, il n'avait pas le choix, il lui fallait bien prendre son mal en patience.

Ce que Thorin ignorait, c'était que leur chute avait eu un témoin. Un témoin qui n'avait pas précisément idée de leur venir en aide, bien au contraire.

Un témoin qui avait trouvé la chose très divertissante : immobile derrière les arbustes couverts de neige, un orc isolé avait aperçu les deux nains, l'adulte et l'enfant, un instant avant qu'ils ne marchent sur les racines qui dissimulaient le piège tendu par la nature. Un ordre bref avait immobilisé sa monture warg tandis que, déjà, il levait la main pour se saisir de l'arc passé à son épaule. D'ici, il ne pouvait pas manquer sa cible, d'autant qu'elle était inconsciente du danger ! Toutefois, il avait suspendu son geste : les nains se déplacent très rarement seuls. Sans doute y en avait-il d'autres à proximité. Il y avait peu d'orcs dans les Montagnes Bleues, et tous savaient qu'une importante colonie de nains, commandée par le célèbre Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, s'y était établie.

Cet orc appartenait à un petit groupe de nomades qui avait l'intention de traverser discrètement le territoire et de continuer sa route errante. Ils avaient fait une simple halte, le temps de chasser et de se restaurer. Celui qui, hésitant, observait Thorin et son neveu avancer à grands pas -c'est à dire que Thorin avançait à grands pas et que l'enfant était obligé de suivre- était précisément à la recherche de gibier lorsqu'il les avait aperçus.

Il hésitait encore sur l'opportunité de décocher une flèche ou non lorsqu'il avait vu, avec stupeur, ses victimes potentielles disparaître sous terre dans un grand craquement de bois brisé.

Ca alors !

L'orc avait attendu quelques instants, tous ses sens aux aguets : s'il y avait d'autres nains à proximité, les hurlements terrifiés de l'enfant avaient dû leur parvenir. Rien ne bougeant alentours, il s'était prudemment risqué jusqu'au trou béant dans le sol, en sondant avec précaution le sol devant lui de la pointe de sa lance : jusque là il trouvait les événements plutôt drôles, mais si lui-même tombait à son tour dans une crevasse, cela le serait beaucoup moins. En tous cas de son point de vue.

Arrivé à l'endroit où Thorin et Kili avaient disparu, l'orc avait jeté un coup d'oeil vers le bas. Il ne vit rien. Cela ne signifiait pas que les nains soient morts, bien sûr, cela dépendait de la profondeur de cette crevasse et de la manière dont ils étaient tombés. Il n'entendait rien, mais ils pouvaient être seulement étourdis ou inconscients. Ces bouffeurs de pierre ont la vie chevillée au corps ! Une chose était certaine, il n'irait pas s'en assurer ! Là-dessus, son regard tomba sur les traces de pas, bien visibles dans la neige, et un mauvais sourire lui tordit les lèvres : si on recherchait ces deux-là, nul doute que leurs traces amèneraient leurs compagnons tout droit à eux, et là, ce trou béant au milieu du tapis immaculé de la neige, de même que les racines brisées, seraient explicites.

Au même moment, l'orc entendit des voix, à plusieurs centaines de mètres de là, d'après le son :

- Thorin ! THORIN !

- Thorin... répéta l'orc.

Son sourire s'accentua, ses yeux pétillèrent de joie. Rapidement, il coupa une branche de sapin et s'en servit pour effacer les traces de pas dans la neige, l'oreille aux aguets : heureusement, ceux qui appelaient paraissaient s'éloigner sur la droite, ils ne venaient pas droit vers lui.

L'orc paracheva son oeuvre en coupant d'autres branches de sapins et s'en servit pour recouvrir le trou formé dans la voûte de racines. Il s'évertua ensuite à recouvrir le tout de neige afin d'effacer toute trace du drame.

Du fond de la crevasse, il avait entendu quelques appels : ils étaient donc toujours vivants... mais trop profondément enfouis sous terre pour entendre leurs amis ou pour que leurs voix parviennent à ceux-ci. Raison de plus !

Son oeuvre achevée, tandis que la neige recommençait à tomber, ce qui ne tarderait pas à parachever le travail, l'orc se dit que tout ça ne servirait à rien si les autres, ceux qui continuaient à chercher, venaient par ici : certes, la neige étouffe tous les bruits. Mais avant qu'il en tombe une couche suffisamment épaisse, il leur suffirait d'un appel pour retrouver leurs compagnons car, si les voix qui montaient de la terre étaient étouffées, elles n'en étaient pas moins audibles lorsqu'on se tenait non loin.

Son mauvais sourire toujours vissé à ses lèvres, l'orc remonta sur son warg et le dirigea, non sans précautions, vers l'endroit d'où lui venaient toujours les appels, étouffés par l'épaisseur des bois enneigés.

OOoOO

Kili avait ramené ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les avait entourés de ses bras. Non, il n'avait pas peur, se répétait-il en ignorant de son mieux les sanglots qui s'accumulaient dans sa poitrine. Toutefois, il n'avait que six ans et il commençait à avoir désespérément envie de retrouver son frère et sa mère. Il avait désespérément envie de retrouver un lieu chaleureux et éclairé. Un lieu familier et rassurant. En outre, il commençait aussi à avoir faim et, surtout, il avait froid. En fait il grelottait. Thorin s'en aperçut.

- Viens là, Kili, dit-il.

Il ouvrit son manteau et attira l'enfant à l'intérieur, tout contre lui, avant de le draper soigneusement dans les pans de l'étoffe et de l'entourer de son bras. Blotti dans la chaleur rassurante de son oncle, le gamin cessa bientôt de frissonner et se sentit bien mieux.

- Thorin… dit-il.

Sa voix était enrouée des pleurs qu'il contenait vaillamment depuis un moment.

- Oui ?

Le gosse se serra encore plus étroitement contre lui. Il sentit les larmes, qu'il refoulait depuis trop longtemps, déborder subitement.

- Je te demande pardon, sanglota-t-il.

Il sentit le bras de son oncle resserrer son étreinte.

- Ce n'est rien, Kili.

- C'est ma faute. Je… je suis désolé, Thorin.

Le prince nain déplaça légèrement son bras, de manière à pouvoir caresser les cheveux de l'enfant et se pencha vers lui. Sa mauvaise humeur et son exaspération s'étaient évaporées à l'instant même où le sol s'était dérobé sous leurs pieds : que pèsent les enfantillages d'un marmot devant un danger bien réel ?

- C'était un accident, dit-il, tu n'y es pour rien. Ne pleure pas. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer, qui bientôt ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Nous rentrerons bientôt parmi les nôtres.

Kili renifla gaillardement, essuya machinalement son nez sur la manche de son oncle et se frotta vigoureusement les yeux, honteux d'avoir cédé aux larmes. Si Fili avait été là, il se serait sans doute moqué de lui en lui disant qu'il n'était qu'un bébé !

Rassuré et rasséréné - si Thorin affirmait que leur chute ne relevait pas de sa responsabilité et qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre, il n'y avait pas à en douter-, Kili pensa, cette fois avec la confiance absolue des jeunes enfants, à son frère et à sa mère, qu'il retrouverait bientôt, puisque son oncle l'avait dit. Il retrouva du même coup les réflexions qui occupaient son esprit juste avant que la terre ne les engloutisse. Aussi, après avoir tourné sa langue deux secondes dans sa bouche, le gamin se hasarda à demander :

- Tu vas me punir ?

- Non. Essaie de dormir, Kili.

Thorin se sentait soulagé. Si la seule préoccupation du petit était de savoir si oui ou non il serait puni pour son caprice, tout allait bien ! Au moins, il ne paraissait pas traumatisé par sa chute et le risque mortel qu'il avait couru. Il ne se rendait pas compte de la précarité de leur situation et demeurait persuadé que tout allait très vite s'arranger.

Kili en effet était rassuré sur tous les points, ou presque.

- J'ai faim, geignit-il.

- Je sais. Raison de plus pour dormir, tu n'y penseras plus.

A ce stade, Thorin n'osait plus faire de promesse trop précise. Il se perdait en conjectures : comment se pouvait-il que ce soit si long ?

Kili se tortilla un moment à la recherche de la position la plus confortable possible et, peu à peu, ses yeux se fermèrent, sa tête devint lourde. Roulé en boule, la tête contre le flanc de son oncle et bien recouvert des plis de son manteau, il sombra dans le sommeil paisible et lourd des enfants de son âge.

Tandis qu'il s'endormait, libéré pour quelques heures de toute crainte et de tout chagrin, Thorin continuait de ruminer ; il ne s'expliquait tout simplement pas l'abandon apparent dans lequel Kili et lui demeuraient depuis... combien d'heures, à présent ? Pas un instant il ne doutait de Dwalin : tous deux étaient unis comme les doigts de la main. Ils étaient amis, compagnons d'infortune –combien d'épreuves avaient-ils déjà traversées ensemble ?-, frères d'armes. Chacun savait pouvoir compter sur l'autre en toutes circonstances. Il était certain que ce polisson de Kili avait fait bien des détours, de cachette en cachette, à l'en faire damner, tandis qu'il détalait comme un lapereau à travers les taillis et les halliers. Ils avaient dû décrire un cercle, depuis leur point de départ, jusqu'au moment où ils avaient basculé dans le vide. Mais Dwalin n'était pas un novice et leurs traces devaient demeurer bien visibles sur la neige. Même s'il avait commencé ses recherches en partant dans la direction qu'il les avait vus prendre au départ, Dwalin aurait forcément dû passer à proximité de la crevasse. Et il devait forcément appeler : que fait-on quand on cherche une personne qui, selon toute logique, se trouve à quelques centaines de mètres, tout au plus, de l'endroit où vous vous trouvez ?

Malheureusement, la seule explication qui se présentait à l'esprit de Thorin était terrifiante : il était arrivé quelque chose à son ami... et à Fili.

Kili et lui-même avaient eu une chance phénoménale : au lieu d'aller s'écraser quelque part dans les ténèbres, brisés, disloqués, ils étaient ici, indemnes, et pas si loin que ça de la surface : quelques dizaines de mètres, sans doute. Les sortir de là ne devait pas poser de véritables difficultés. A condition de les trouver, bien entendu. En revanche, que pouvait-il être arrivé à Dwalin et à Fili ? Se pouvait-il que tandis que le cadet de ses neveux et lui-même étaient ici, indemnes, Fili et Dwalin aient succombé à un autre danger ? Pourtant, la région était plutôt sûre et, de toute façon, Dwalin était de taille à faire face à bien des périls.

Il y avait une autre possibilité, un peu plus improbable, certes, mais qui demeurait plausible : si pour une raison ou pour une autre Dwalin n'avait pu les retrouver rapidement, il pouvait avoir décidé de ramener Fili auprès des siens. Surtout si la nuit s'était faite et que la neige tombait drue. Auquel cas, après avoir rendu le jeune garçon à sa mère, Dwalin reviendrait et ne le ferait pas seul : il amènerait des renforts pour battre les bois.

Kili pouvait tenir encore quelques heures. Toute la nuit, au besoin. Mais guère plus : il lui faudrait très bientôt se nourrir et, surtout, il aurait besoin de boire. Au cas où les secours ne viendraient pas... Thorin repoussa farouchement cette idée.

Tandis qu'il ressassait ces pensées lugubres, une toute autre sorte de veillée avait lieu à quelques kilomètres de là, dans les ruines d'une ancienne ferme humaine autour de laquelle, depuis longtemps, les bois avaient repris leurs droits, là où les cinq orcs nomades avaient établi leur sommaire campement.

Pour eux, l'heure était plutôt à la joie. Leur compagnon leur avait raconté par le menu tout ce qui était arrivé durant les dernières heures.

- _Thorin_ ? répéta leur chef.

- C'est bien le nom que les autres criaient. Le loup et son louveteau sont tombés dans la fosse... et j'espère bien qu'ils y resteront !

- Voilà une nouvelle qui peut se vendre cher... murmura encore le chef. Bien des nôtres seraient prêts à payer pour apprendre que la lignée de Durin s'est encore amenuisée.

L'autre se tortilla un instant, gêné :

- Bien sûr, chef, admit-il. Mais... il est encore possible qu'on les retrouve. Ces fichus nains vont les chercher sans trêve ni repos. Il suffit que l'un d'eux marche au même endroit et qu'il tombe à son tour, alors...

La cupidité faisait briller les yeux du chef orc :

- Alors c'est simple, rétorqua-t-il. Il ne faut pas qu'on les retrouve. Ou plutôt, il ne faut pas qu'on les retrouve _vivants_.


	3. De Charybde en Scylla

Fili avait bien entendu les échos assourdis et lointains des cris terrifiés de son petit frère tombant dans le vide.

Malheureusement, ç'avait été si rapide et l'épaisseur des bois enneigés assourdissait si bien les bruits que non seulement il n'était pas très sûr de ce qu'il avait entendu mais encore il ne pouvait le situer avec exactitude.

Dwalin dirigeait son poney dans la direction approximative que lui indiquait le jeune garçon, mais il dut rapidement obliquer devant l'épaisseur des taillis. Appelant toujours, il chevaucha ainsi durant quelques minutes, sans résultat.

Très inquiet désormais, car il ne pouvait vraiment pas s'expliquer ce soudain silence, il avait finalement fait demi-tour et décidé, comme Thorin l'avait supposé, de suivre les traces de pas dans la neige : cela irait bien plus vite que chercher au hasard.

Il continuait à appeler régulièrement, au cas où, mais toujours en vain. Pour tout arranger, la neige s'était remise à tomber, quelques flocons épars tout d'abord mais qui rapidement étaient devenus denses, serrés. L'hiver était rude dans ces montagnes, la neige y tombait en abondance durant plusieurs mois. Bientôt en outre viendraient les blizzards qui soufflaient depuis les hauteurs et le gel qui paralysait la nature et engourdissait nains et bêtes dans son étau.

Assez rapidement, Dwalin était parvenu à l'endroit où Thorin avait réussi à rattraper son chenapan de neveu. Les deux traces étaient encore bien visibles, malgré l'obscurité qui tombait et la neige qui commençait à les recouvrir.

A ce moment là, il se trouvait à moins de cinquante mètres de la crevasse désormais recouverte. S'il avait continué, il serait probablement tombé dans le même piège que ses amis. Un secret instinct le fit se retourner au moment où une forme monstrueuse jaillissait, semblait-il, de nulle part. Il entrevit en un éclair une gueule effroyable, pleine de crocs acérés, un large sabre levé, une face grimaçante. Le warg s'abattit sur le poney de Thorin, que Dwalin tenait toujours par les guides, et lui brisa l'encolure d'un coup de mâchoire.

Dwalin était un guerrier expérimenté, on ne le prenait pas aisément au dépourvu : d'un revers de bras, il délogea Fili de sa selle et le précipita à terre afin de le mettre hors de portée. Dans le même temps, la hache qu'il tenait toujours en main décrivit un arc de cercle et dévia la lame brandie.

Or, l'orc ne cherchait pas à engager le combat : un nouveau bond de sa monture l'emporta deux mètres plus loin et il se dressa alors de toute sa hauteur pour narguer son adversaire :

- Tu ne les trouveras pas, nain ! lança-t-il d'une voix goguenarde. Je les aie rencontrés... ceux que tu cherches. Un adulte et une larve, encore plus petite que celle-là -il désigna, d'un geste méprisant, Fili qui s'était redressé, les vêtements couverts de neige, et lui adressait des regards noirs- Vous ne retrouverez même pas leurs cadavres !

L'expression de Dwalin n'augurait rien de bon. Il balança sa hache d'un air menaçant et fit avancer son poney, malgré la terreur que manifestait la bête en présence du warg. A sa grande surprise, cependant, l'orc refusa l'engagement, fit faire volte-face à sa repoussante monture et prit le large.

- Vite, gamin !

Dwalin tendit sa large main au jeune prince, qui la saisit et bondit en croupe. Il fallait rattraper cet orc et savoir ce qu'il avait voulu dire... Hélas, le guerrier ignorait, bien entendu, qu'en se lançant à la poursuite du monstre il s'éloignait de ceux qu'il cherchait alors qu'ils étaient là, si proches !

Aucun poney ne peut rivaliser de vitesse avec un warg, surtout pas dans un bois à la nuit tombante. L'orc eut bientôt disparu, puis même le bruit de sa course s'éteignit. En plein jour, Dwalin aurait pu suivre sa trace mais, entre la neige qui tombait serrée et la pénombre grandissante, il ne pouvait suivre une piste. Il n'y voyait plus rien !

Il se passa les nerfs en lançant une bordée d'injures bien senties dans la direction approximative qu'avait prise l'ennemi puis il fit faire volte-face à sa monture en bougonnant des malédictions entre ses dents.

- Monsieur Dwalin ? Où allons-nous ?

L'intéressé se souvint soudain de la présence de Fili, qu'il avait momentanément oublié.

- On rentre, grogna-t-il.

- Quoi ?! Non ! Et mon oncle ? Et mon frère ?

- On ne les trouvera plus, maintenant. Il fait trop noir. Je ne pourrais même pas retrouver l'endroit où cet orc nous a attaqués.

- Mais...

- Ecoute-moi, fiston : on va rentrer aussi vite que possible. Ici on ne peut plus rien faire et, pour tout arranger, il y a un ou plusieurs orcs à proximité. Ce n'est pas la place d'un gamin de ton âge. Je vais revenir avec les autres. On va venir en nombre, avec des armes et des torches, et on les trouvera.

Il y eu un assez long silence, troublé uniquement par le crissement des sabots du poney s'enfonçant dans la neige.

- Monsieur Dwalin...

- Hmm ?

- Cet orc a menti, n'est-ce pas ? Ils ne sont pas morts... ils ne peuvent pas être morts...

Dwalin n'était pas exactement diplomate, pas exactement de bonne humeur et, en outre, il n'avait pas l'habitude de composer avec des enfants.

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? répondit-il d'un ton rogue derrière lequel il dissimulait sa propre inquiétude.

Le petit prince aux cheveux blonds eut le coeur soudain glacé.

OOoOO

Les quatre orcs subalternes n'étaient pas emballés le moins du monde par le plan de leur chef.

Les Montagnes Bleues grouillaient de nains et ceux-ci pouvaient surgir à tout moment, à la recherche des disparus. Eux n'étaient que cinq ! Traverser un territoire de manière furtive et rapide est une chose, mais s'attarder pour nuire au peuple qui occupe ce territoire, surtout un peuple important par le nombre et belliqueux par nature, c'était tout autre chose.

La nouvelle que l'un des leurs avait apportée tantôt les avait amusés, réjouis, même, mais pas au point de vouloir s'attarder sur place. Tout au contraire : ils pensaient que la sagesse la plus élémentaire aurait consisté à déguerpir avant que les recherches menées par les nains ne les fassent découvrir.

A vrai dire, plus le temps passait, plus ils devenaient nerveux. Les choses n'avaient cependant pas traîné car la chance paraissait s'être mise de leur côté. En effet, sitôt que leur chef leur avait exposé son plan, tout en leur faisant miroiter le côté lucratif de l'affaire, la solution s'était présentée d'elle-même : disparaissant peu à peu sous la végétation, un antique puits dressait encore sa margelle décrépite à proximité des ruines dans lesquelles ils avaient trouvé refuge. La chaîne qui autrefois permettait de faire monter et descendre le seau était encore en place. Certes, elle était rouillée et les maillons grinçaient les uns contre les autres, toutefois elle paraissait encore suffisamment solide pour l'usage qu'ils escomptaient en faire. Il restait seulement à souhaiter qu'elle soit assez longue, ce qu'ils ne pouvaient savoir puisqu'ils ignoraient à quelle profondeur sous le sol se trouvaient les nains. Cela étant, la simple logique voulait que s'ils avaient survécu à leur chute et que leurs voix parviennent à l'extérieur, ils n'étaient pas très loin. Eux-mêmes la trouvèrent interminable, cette chaîne, tandis qu'ils la halaient hors du puits !

L'idée de se présenter en sauveteurs les amusait beaucoup, même s'ils auraient préféré oublier cette histoire et poursuivre leur course errante. Car le plan consistait à faire sortir les nains de leur trou : l'autre solution aurait été d'y descendre pour les achever, mais aucun d'entre eux n'était très chaud pour cette solution. Ils ne savaient pas comment se présentaient les choses mais leur compagnon leur avait dit que Thorin était vivant, il avait entendu sa voix. Il ne les accueillerait pas très chaleureusement, cela du moins, c'était une certitude, et comment se battre tout en faisant de l'escalade -ou, en l'occurrence, de la désescalade ?- non, mieux valait faire l'inverse : faire sortir le nain, le tuer -ils seraient cinq contre un, car l'enfant ne comptait pas- puis rejeter son corps dans le vide, de sorte que jamais personne ne puisse le retrouver. C'était le plan le plus raisonnable. Par ailleurs, il ne manquait pas de piquant : leurs victimes allaient se croire sauvées mais, au moment même où elles penseraient que l'épreuve prenait fin, le salut prendrait la forme du trépas. C'est là l'idée que les orcs se font d'une bonne plaisanterie.

Tout cela ayant été rapidement mis au point, il avait fallu retrouver la crevasse, tout cela sous la neige qui continuait à tomber drue. Là bien sûr, ils avaient perdu un peu de temps. Oh, pas tant que ça, si on y réfléchissait bien, n'empêche qu'ils commençaient à se sentir nerveux car ils craignaient à tout instant de voir arriver une troupe de nains armés jusqu'aux dents. En effet, il n'était pas envisageable que ceux qu'ils appelaient avec mépris « les bouffeurs de pierre » attendent le jour pour se lancer à la recherche de leur chef.

- Vous les entendrez venir ! rétorquait le meneur du groupe avec mauvaise humeur. Qu'est-ce qui fait plus de bruit qu'une troupe de nains ? Et ce n'est pas avec leurs courtes pattes qu'ils nous rattraperont, non ?!

La crevasse fut rapidement dégagée. Des torches enflammées furent plantées dans la neige sur le rebord. La chaîne fut lancée dans le trou.

Elle dégringola avec un bruit infernal, dont les échos se répercutaient de paroi en paroi. Là en bas, Kili s'éveilla en sursaut. Thorin se redressa brusquement. Immobile dans le noir, n'ayant nulle autre distraction que d'écouter les bruits ténus produits par l'eau qui s'écoulait, invisible, alentours et le murmure lointain de la rivière souterraine qu'elle s'en allait rejoindre au terme d'un long cheminement dans l'obscurité et la pierre, il avait entendu le bruit du bois brisé, là-haut, pour dégager l'ouverture, puis ce fracas métallique dans l'obscurité. Maintenant, le cœur battant, il attendait la suite.

Au bout d'un instant, une voix rauque les héla depuis la surface :

- Tu es encore vivant, nain ?

Le prince fronça les sourcils. La nuit devait être tombée depuis un bon moment, alors, à part les siens –et il était évident que ce n'était pas eux-, qui donc pouvait se promener à cette heure dans les bois ? Qui pouvait savoir qu'ils étaient là ? Et savoir _qui_ ils étaient ? Des hommes ? Il y avait pas mal de marchands ambulants, dans ces montagnes, certes. Toutefois, cela n'expliquait pas qu'ils semblent connaître leur présence au fond de ce trou. A moins que pour une raison ou une autre Dwalin, empêché de venir lui-même, les ait envoyés ? Thorin était sceptique : les nains règlent leurs affaires eux-mêmes et ne débordent pas de confiance envers les autres peuples.

- On est là ! On est là ! piailla Kili, coupant net ses réflexions, en s'extirpant du manteau de son oncle. Tout en bas !

- Kili ! fit Thorin, posant une main sur l'épaule de l'enfant.

- On vous a envoyé une chaîne… cria encore la voix.

Thorin fut pris d'un étrange pressentiment. Il y avait décidément quelque chose de bizarre dans tout cela, à commencer par cette voix qui ne paraissait pas naturelle (en fait, l'orc s'efforçait d'en atténuer le ton rauque et d'en supprimer toute trace d'accent). Malgré tout, il n'avait pas le choix : au point où en étaient les choses, il ne pouvait plus être certain qu'une autre chance se présenterait encore. Thorin n'avait pas l'intention de mourir d'inanition au fond de ce trou, victime impuissante du destin. Sans compter Kili, bien entendu.

Il ne pensa pas un instant à des orcs : d'une part parce qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'orcs, dans se secteur. Surtout si près de l'endroit où les nains s'étaient établis. Ensuite, pourquoi des orcs auraient-ils tenté de l'aider ? Les orcs étaient des destructeurs, ils n'aidaient personne, jamais. Ils tuaient, détruisaient, saccageaient, rien d'autre.

Thorin haussa les épaules. Il n'avait de toute façon pas d'alternative. Il avait entendu la chaîne dégringoler tout près de lui –un instant, il avait même craint de la recevoir sur la figure et avait protégé l'enfant du choc éventuel en se penchant à nouveau au-dessus de lui-, il n'eut pas trop de difficulté à la trouver à tâtons dans le noir. Il l'éprouva un instant. Bien qu'il sente de la rouille s'effriter sous ses doigts, elle paraissait encore solide.

- Kili, dit-il à mi-voix.

Sans lâcher la chaîne, il tendit le bras dans le noir à la recherche de son neveu, dont il ébouriffa les cheveux pour le rassurer :

- Tu es prêt ? demanda-t-il.

Sous sa main, il sentit le petit hocher affirmativement la tête.

- Tu n'as pas peur ?

- Non ! affirma le gamin avec toute la conviction de ses six ans.

- Bien.

Thorin s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur, imaginant sans la voir la petite frimousse résolue. Il caressa la joue ronde de l'index :

- Tu as été très courageux depuis le début. Je suis très fier de toi.

Il était bien dommage que les ténèbres soient totales, car il ne put voir le sourire de l'enfant, pareil au soleil sortant soudain de derrière les nuages : radieux.

Thorin le souleva et l'installa sur son dos.

- Tiens-toi bien, Kili. Quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne me lâches pas. Tu as compris ?

- Oui, mon oncle.

Sur ce, Thorin empoigna la chaîne à deux mains, cala ses pieds contre la paroi et put entamer l'escalade. Il constata d'ailleurs que, là-haut, on l'y aidait en halant la chaîne depuis le sommet. Mètre par mètre, il atteignit le premier surplomb. Encore une fois, il sentit qu'on le hissait vers le sommet. Tandis que peu à peu il s'arrachait des entrailles de la terre, il eut un frisson de peur rétrospective : cela lui paraissait beaucoup plus haut à présent que lorsqu'ils étaient tombés ! Ils avaient vraiment eu de la chance.

Bientôt, ils sentirent le vent froid de la nuit et furent enveloppés de bourrasques de neige. Kili plissa le nez et enfouit son visage dans la fourrure qui couvrait les épaules de son oncle. Levant la tête, Thorin aperçut la lumière des torches plantées au bord de la crevasse et se rendit compte qu'ils remontaient du côté opposé à celui dont ils étaient tombés. Mais il ne put rien voir d'autre, la neige l'aveuglait et le vent rabattait à plaisir ses longs cheveux sur son visage. Encore deux mètres… plus qu'un... enfin, ses yeux parvinrent à hauteur du bord de la crevasse. Un instant plus tard, il put lâcher la chaîne d'une main et l'enfoncer dans la neige pour s'accouder au sol.

Tout se passa alors très vite : des bottes de cuir élimé, qui avaient clairement connu des jours meilleurs, apparurent dans son champ de vision en même temps qu'une odeur peu agréable lui emplissait les narines. Dans le même temps, il sentit que quelqu'un s'emparait de de Kili et l'enlevait de ses épaules. Le garçon poussa un cri, mi surpris, mi effrayé, qui se confondit avec une voix goguenarde :

- Tu pèses ton poids, nain ! J'en ai mal aux mains de t'avoir remonté !

Thorin eut un coup au coeur. C'était pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer ! Il y eut un froissement de métal lorsque l'un des orcs dégaina son épée, dont la pointe vint menacer le prince nain :

- Sors de là, ordonna l'orc. Et pas de gestes brusques, ne t'avise pas de toucher à ton arme, ou sinon...

La pointe de son épée désigna quelque chose sur la gauche ; Thorin tourna la tête en sachant d'avance ce qu'il allait voir : la créature qui lui avait enlevé Kili avait posé l'enfant à terre et le maintenait fermement, tout en menaçant la gorge tendre de l'enfant avec son poignard recourbé. Le jeune garçon se trémoussait comme un goujon, sans souci apparent de la lame contre sa peau, mais en vain : il ne pouvait lutter contre la poigne de son ravisseur.

Le message était on ne peut plus clair.

Ce fut donc en prenant garde de ne faire aucun mouvement qui puisse être interprété comme une menace que Thorin finit de s'extraire de la crevasse, puis se redressa, bouillant de rage mais réduit à l'impuissance.

Le chef orc s'avança alors pour le toiser de tout son haut en ricanant.

- Belle prise, marmonna-t-il en se frottant les mains. Ma première idée était de te tuer, nain, et d'aller vendre la nouvelle de ta mort, mais... je pense que tu vaux encore plus cher vivant ! Je connais quelqu'un qui serait prêt à payer une fortune pour toi.

Il se détourna un instant pour considérer Kili, qui gigotait toujours en vain sous la poigne de son ravisseur. Désignant l'enfant d'un geste, il demanda à Thorin :

- C'est ton fils ?

Le prince nain hésita un instant. Révéler la parenté qui existait entre Kili et lui ou non ? Si les orcs pensaient que le petit n'était qu'un enfant nain ordinaire, appartenant à une famille ordinaire, le relâcheraient-ils ? Non, décida Thorin. Dans ce cas, Kili n'aurait aucune valeur pour eux, bien sûr, mais ils ne le relâcheraient pas : ils le tueraient sur le champ.

- Le fils de ma soeur ! répondit-il d'un ton rogue.

Durant un instant, le temps parut s'arrêter. Thorin cessa même de respirer.

- On l'emmène aussi, décida finalement l'orc, au grand soulagement de son prisonnier. Un petit prince de la lignée de Durin peut avoir son prix aussi. Allez ! En route ! cria-t-il ensuite à sa petite troupe. On a du chemin à faire !

Du chemin... le coeur de Thorin sombra comme une pierre dans sa poitrine. Combien de temps Kili tiendrait-il, par ce froid, dans cette tempête de neige, après avoir déjà passé des heures au fond d'une crevasse ?

L'avenir lui parut soudain plus sombre et plus aléatoire encore que lorsqu'ils étaient pris au piège au fond du gouffre.


	4. La poursuite

- Dwalin ! Viens donc voir par ici !

Le guerrier accourut à grands pas et Fraïn tendit brusquement le bras pour l'arrêter dans sa course :

- Attention ! Regarde où tu mets tes pieds !

Plissant les yeux dans les bourrasques de neige qui tourbillonnaient de plus belle, Dwalin finit par la voir : la bouche noire et sinueuse d'une crevasse qui fendait le tapis blanc de la neige. Avec ce temps, il fallait quasiment être sur le point d'y mettre le pied pour la voir. Dwalin éprouva un grand froid, qui n'avait rien à voir avec les conditions climatiques. Regardant son compagnon, il demanda d'une voix rauque :

- Tu crois que... ?

- Regarde ça, répondit Fraïn.

Il désignait trois flambeau noircis qui fumaient encore faiblement, plantés au bord du vide. A cet endroit, la couche de neige fraîche était plus mince, preuve que celle du dessous avait été longuement piétiné. D'ailleurs, les traces étaient encore partiellement visibles, bien qu'elles disparaissent assez rapidement.

- Quelqu'un est venu avant nous, conclut laconiquement Fraïn. Maintenant viens voir ce qu'on a trouvé par là.

Il le conduisit vers des un petit groupe de pins qui poussaient à quelques mètres de là, à l'écart des feuillus, comme s'ils méprisaient leur compagnie. Sur l'écorce rugueuse de l'un d'eux, une grosse touffe de poils rudes était demeuré accrochée.

- Des wargs. Un au moins. Peut-être celui de l'orc que tu as rencontré.

Les paroles de ce dernier revinrent à l'esprit de Dwalin, qui avait de plus en plus froid :

- Tu ne les trouveras pas... vous ne retrouverez même pas leurs cadavres !

Aller voir au fond du gouffre, il n'y fallait pas songer : les orcs y avaient jeté la chaîne désormais inutile et les nains n'avaient pas l'équipement nécessaire. En revanche, ils ne manquaient pas de pisteurs expérimentés qui, malgré les conditions météorologiques épouvantables, purent reconstituer les grandes lignes de ce qui était arrivé. D'une certaine manière, ils avaient de la chance : cela faisait 15 à 20 minutes, pas plus, que les orcs avaient quitté les lieux avec leurs prisonniers. En plaine, ce laps de temps aurait suffi à effacer toutes les traces mais, fort heureusement, sous bois la neige atteignait plus lentement le sol.

Certes, les nains n'avaient aucune certitude concernant ceux qu'ils cherchaient : ils s'égosillèrent longuement au-dessus de la crevasse traîtresse, appelant Thorin et Kili sur tous les tons, sans évidemment obtenir aucune réponse. Mais, à tout le moins, les orcs pourraient leur fournir les informations nécessaires. Même sans cela, d'ailleurs, le peuple nain ne laisserait pas passer cette intrusion sur ses terres, d'autant moins que d'une manière ou d'une autre, les orcs étaient liés, cela au moins c'était une certitude, à la disparition de leur chef et de son neveu. Il fallait les poursuivre, leur faire dire ce qu'ils savaient puis laver l'affront. Dans leur sang de préférence.

Enfin, ça c'était la théorie.

Le but auquel ils aspiraient tous.

Mais dans les faits...

- Nous ne rattraperons jamais des wargs, objecta Fraïn.

On le sentait prêt à abandonner. Non par lâcheté ou manque de loyauté, mais par la certitude que tout était inutile. Hésitants, les nains se consultèrent du regard, certains encore perplexes devant la conduite à tenir, d'autres, comme Dwalin, résolus comme des dogues, qui ne lâchent prise sous aucun prétexte. C'est alors qu'une voix féminine s'éleva dans la tourmente :

- Rentrez vous mettre au chaud si vous le voulez, pleutres ! Abandonnez votre roi, vous êtes libres ! Moi, je les poursuivrai, seule au besoin !

Tous tournèrent la tête. Les bourrasques tordaient impitoyablement les flammes des torches, ne donnant qu'une lueur diffuse et mouvante, mais les nains, peuple de la terre, sont accoutumés aux éclairages diffus. Ils la virent tous, superbe, blanche, blessée dans son coeur mais irrémédiablement résolue. Aucune force au monde ne pourrait jamais briser la résolution des enfants de Durin une fois qu'elle était prise.

Et Dis, princesse d'Erebor, était l'une d'entre eux.

Chaudement emmitouflée de fourrure, armée comme une walkyrie, droite et fière sur son poney qui renâclait tristement dans la tourmente, elle les toisait de tout son haut.

Dis était restée de marbre lorsque Dwalin lui avait, en quelques mots, résumé la situation et l'avait mise au courant de ses intentions : ils y retournaient en nombre, qu'elle ne craigne rien, on les trouverait, il le jurait !

Dis avait emmené Fili... puis l'avait confié à une amie de confiance, sourde aux supplications du jeune garçon qui voulait à toute force l'accompagner. Seule, après s'être soigneusement vêtue et équipée, elle avait enfourché son poney et s'était lancée sur les traces de Dwalin et de sa troupe, partie une demi-heure plus tôt.

Son coeur de mère hurlait, lui semblait-il, infiniment plus fort que le vent d'hiver qui l'enveloppait de ses tourbillons rageurs. Son enfant, son tout-petit était là quelque part, dans cette nuit hostile, livré à elle ne savait quels dangers.

Voilà le genre de situation qui transforme en tigresse sanguinaire la plus douce des femmes. Rien ne saurait arrêter une mère qui craint pour son enfant. Certes, Dis s'inquiétait également pour son frère : toutes les épreuves vécues par le peuple d'Erebor et la perte de tant d'êtres chers les avaient soudés. Chacun avait trouvé en l'autre réconfort et assistance, plus encore, la force de continuer vaille que vaille, malgré la cruauté dont le destin semblait résolu à faire preuve envers eux.

Après la mort de son beau-frère, Thorin avait pris sous son aile les deux orphelins. Ceux-ci l'adoraient et le révéraient, et Dis, qui connaissait bien son grincheux de frère, savait parfaitement que celui-ci aurait donné sans hésiter jusqu'à la dernière goutte de son sang pour les deux enfants.

Mais en cette heure sombre, sa pensée prédominante était celle de son petit Kili. Si jeune, si vulnérable et déjà en proie aux forces hostiles du monde.

Un grand silence couronna les paroles de la princesse. Puis, sans un mot, Dwalin hissa sa hache de guerre sur son épaule et vint prendre place à son côté.

- Personne n'est obligé de venir, grogna-t-il.

Au final, une bonne quinzaine pourtant vinrent se ranger à leurs côtés. Ils n'attendirent pas davantage et s'enfoncèrent dans la tourmente, laissant les autres à leur indécision, leurs fausses raisons et peut-être, bientôt, leurs remords.

Résolus et silencieux, ils s'enfoncèrent dans le blanc de la tourmente. Rien ne les ferait renoncer. Quand bien même ils devraient traverser à pieds toute la Terre du Milieu, ils iraient jusqu'au bout et feraient rendre gorge à leurs adversaires.

Ainsi sont les nains lorsqu'ils ont pris une décision.

Têtes de pierre, ils poursuivent leur dessein jusqu'à son terme en dépit de tout, et rien ne peut les en faire dévier. Lorsqu'il faut combattre, lorsque le feu de la bataille embrase leurs veines, ils font preuve d'autant d'acharnement que de violence et de sauvagerie.

Voilà pourquoi l'on affirme que lorsque les nains partent en guerre, la Terre elle-même se met à trembler.

OOoOO

Les poignets enchaînés, Thorin avait été contraint de suivre à pieds. Et c'était bien ainsi, car pour rien au monde il n'aurait accepté la souillure du contact d'un warg, ni pour lui, ni pour Kili.

Kili ! Celui-ci était pour l'heure sa seule préoccupation. Très vite, l'enfant s'était épuisé à devoir suivre la marche dans la neige haute. Sans un mot, avec quelques difficultés en raison de ses poignets entravés, Thorin l'avait soulevé et pris contre lui. Son manteau était demeuré ouvert ; là encore, avec un certain nombre de difficultés, il parvint à en tirer un pan sur le petit, pelotonné contre sa poitrine et dont les jambes se nouaient autour de sa taille. Thorin le sentait frissonner de froid et en lui-même maudissait les orcs, tandis qu'au fil des heures ses bras et ses épaules s'ankylosaient sous le poids de l'enfant et que ses doigts, qui maintenaient le manteau... oh, il ne savait même plus qu'il avait des doigts, à vrai dire !

En réalité, même sans cela, il commençait sérieusement à fatiguer. La neige qui tombait toujours en rideaux serrés s'accumulait en une couche de plus en plus haute et peu à peu formait des congères. Les jambes d'un nain ne sont pas les pattes d'un warg et Thorin peinait sérieusement. Ceci étant, il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que d'en convenir ! Dents serrées, sentant peu à peu le froid l'engourdir lui aussi -il ne sentait plus ses mains depuis longtemps et son visage, exposé au vent glacial, lui semblait être devenu un masque de bois gelé-, il opposait à sa fatigue toute sa volonté et tout son orgueil : il ne donnerait pas à ces bêtes puantes la satisfaction de le voir flancher !

Au fil des heures, histoire d'occuper ses pensées et d'entretenir ses forces, il en revenait toujours à la même chose : peu importait ce qu'avaient en tête ces créatures ignobles et l'endroit vers lequel elles se dirigeaient : Kili et lui-même n'étaient qu'en sursis, ils devaient absolument s'échapper.

Enfin, juste avant l'aube les orcs décidèrent de faire une halte. Sous l'épais couvert d'un bois de sapins sous lequel quelques traces de neige à peine, par-ci, par-là, avaient réussi à traverser la verte ramure, ils s'arrêtèrent, regroupèrent leurs montures à l'écart et firent un petit feu rapide pour cuire à la sauvette quelques pièces de viande sorties de leurs fontes.

Ils n'en proposèrent pas aux prisonniers et Thorin, assis le dos contre un tronc rugueux, était trop fier pour s'abaisser à mendier quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, son estomac se tordit de faim à l'odeur de la viande exposée aux flammes et Kili, sa petite figure nichée dans son cou, se mit à geindre.

- J'ai faim, Thorin, murmura-t-il. J'ai très faim. Et j'ai soif, aussi. Et puis j'ai froid.

- Courage, Kili, chuchota l'intéressé. Ils seront forcés de nous nourrir s'ils veulent nous garder en vie.

Le gamin s'écarta, se recula de deux pas et se tint gravement debout devant lui :

- Je voudrais pas ce qu'ils mangent ! laissa-t-il tomber avec tout le mépris et toute la gravité dont il était capable. Fili dit qu'ils mangent des crottes de warg ! Beurk !

Thorin éclata de rire malgré lui et regretta de ne pouvoir serrer l'enfant contre son coeur. A quelques pas de là, les orcs le regardèrent d'un air soupçonneux, mais il ne leur prêta pas la moindre attention.

- Mon petit prince... murmura-t-il d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion.

Ses élans de tendresse étaient fort rares. Kili apprécia donc celui-ci à sa juste valeur et revint prestement se blottir contre lui.

- Dwalin, Fili et les autres vont venir, hein ? chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de son oncle.

- Oui, Kili, répondit machinalement Thorin, qui n'était plus sûr de rien.

De toute façon, estimait-il, mieux valait ne pas compter sur une aide extérieure et se débrouiller tout seul. Sauf que là, pour ce qui était de s'enfuir, cela paraissait compliqué : même s'il pouvait fausser compagnie aux orcs, à pieds dans la tourmente et en portant Kili, il n'irait pas loin. En fait, il n'irait nulle part. Surtout pas avec cinq orcs flanqués de cinq wargs à ses trousses.

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par l'un de ses ennemis qui approchait en traînant les pieds.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, le nain ? demanda-t-il d'un ton peu engageant, en détaillant avec acuité chaque détail du tableau formé par l'enfant appuyé contre son oncle, le visage enfoui dans ses vêtements et ses cheveux trempés de neige, à la recherche d'un détail inapproprié.

Thorin le toisa du regard et ne répondit pas.

Inquiet, l'orc vérifia rapidement leurs liens, s'assura une fois encore qu'ils ne dissimulaient plus aucune arme, puis s'éloigna en leur lançant des regards malveillants.

Ses compagnons paraissaient se disputer : les uns voulaient repartir, arguant qu'il fallait quitter les Montagnes Bleues au plus tôt. Les autres protestaient qu'ils avaient chevauché bien assez longtemps sous la neige et que quelques heures de repos seraient les bienvenues.

Le vent, il est vrai, continuait à faire tourbillonner en tous sens les flocons de neige, toujours aussi serrés. Finalement, le chef de la troupe aboya, plutôt qu'autre chose, qu'ils se reposeraient deux heures, pas une de plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse grand jour, puis reprendraient leur route.

Il désigna un homme de garde qui fit grise mine et, avant de s'enrouler lui-même dans une couverture miteuse à côté du maigre feu qu'ils avaient allumé, il jeta un regard dubitatif aux nains et lança quelques ordres dans sa langue. En maugréant des insanités entre ses dents, l'un de ses sbires alla farfouiller dans l'une des besaces trempées abandonnées sur le sol. Il parut chercher longtemps, finit par trouver un petit récipient cabossé à la couleur indéfinie, y jeta quelque chose qu'il extirpa du fond du sac et, pour finir, ajouta par-dessus une poignée de neige.

Posant le récipient par terre, il parut chercher encore quelque chose, finit par exhumer ce qui ressemblait à une vieille courroie de cuir enroulée sur elle-même et finalement, toutes ces trouvailles en mains, s'approcha des prisonniers. Thorin se redressa instinctivement, les muscles bandés, dérangeant Kili qui malgré le froid et la faim sommeillait plus ou moins, debout contre lui.

- Ote-toi de là, le gamin, ronchonna l'orc.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? rauqua Thorin.

- J'dois vous attacher tous les deux. On veut pas que vous essayiez de filer pendant la pause... Tu devrais être content, le nain : j't'ai apporté à manger !

Il désigna le récipient qu'il tenait. Thorin préférait ne pas savoir ce qu'il contenait !

Kili, bien éveillé à présent, toisait l'orc en essayant d'imiter l'expression de son oncle quand il prenait quelqu'un de haut :

- J'en veux pas ! décréta-t-il.

C'était héroïque de la part d'un enfant de son âge, affamé et transi. Mais leur ennemi se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Eh ben crève de faim ! répliqua-t-il. Et maintenant, viens pas là.

Malgré lui, il fit un pas en arrière et tira sa dague lorsque Thorin se redressa encore plus, comme s'il allait se relever.

- Le petit ne bouge pas de là ! décréta-t-il d'un ton sans réplique.

A contrecoeur -il n'était pas dans la nature de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne de négocier- il ajouta :

- Sinon c'est de froid, qu'il va mourir !

L'orc parut hésiter, finit par hausser les épaules. Il se pencha et enfonça sa dague dans le sol avant de lier Thorin au tronc de l'arbre par le milieu du corps et finir en attachant solidement sa courroie de cuir autour de la cheville de Kili.

- De toute façon, on vous quittera pas des yeux ! conclut-il en récupérant sa dague et en s'éloignant pour aller s'allonger près de ses camarades.

Une fois certain qu'il ne représentait plus une menace immédiate, Thorin abaissa un regard dégoûté vers le récipient demeuré à portée de ses mains liées. Une poignée de... de quoi ? ramollissait dans la neige fondue.

Ignoble. S'il n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il l'aurait totalement ignoré, en regrettant seulement de ne pouvoir le jeter à la figure de l'une de ces créatures dégénérées. Mais Kili devait se sustenter, ne serait-ce que pour lutter contre le froid. L'idée lui déplaisait mais nécessité fait loi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Kili, dit-il doucement, il faut garder tes forces. Tu devrais essayer de manger un peu.

Le gamin le regarda d'un air interrogateur, comme s'il n'était pas certain d'avoir bien compris. Son oncle l'encouragea d'un signe de tête.

- C'est quoi ? demanda Kili, méfiant.

- Aucune idée, répondit sincèrement Thorin. Mais pas des crottes de warg. Je ne crois pas.

Avec réticence, le petit s'empara du récipient, en observa le contenu en fronçant les sourcils, y trempa un doigt et l'approcha de son visage avant de faire une affreuse grimace.

- Ca pue ! dit-il.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce langage ? fit sévèrement Thorin. Est-ce que c'est comme ça que ta mère t'élève ?!

- Mais mon oncle ! Sens, tu verras !

Il brandit son petit doigt vers le visage de Thorin, qui se recula.

- C'est de la nourriture d'orc, répondit-il. Ca ne peut être qu'infâme. Pour autant, surveille ton langage, garnement !

Il ajouta d'un ton radouci :

- Essaie d'en manger un peu. J'ai peur que nous devions nous contenter de ça pendant un moment.

Kili lécha son doigt enduit d'un liquide brunâtre et grimaça.

- C'est dégoûtant !

Toutefois, il avait si faim qu'il parvint à se forcer à avaler une petite quantité de ces choses inconnues, coriaces et au goût peu attrayant qui ramollissaient difficilement dans le jus qui se formait au fond du récipient à mesure que la neige se fondait en eau.

- Et toi ? demanda-t-il enfin.

- Je n'ai pas faim, mentit Thorin.

Ce fut alors qu'il la vit. La lueur du feu mourant jouait faiblement sur la lame ternie. Là, à quelques pas à peine, sur le tapis d'aiguilles de pins qui tapissaient le sol : l'orc avait mal remis sa dague à sa ceinture et l'arme était retombée à terre sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

Inutile de se leurrer : c'était là, le prince nain le comprit tout de suite, la seule et unique chance qui se présenterait, car la chance ne se reproduit jamais.

Il jaugea la distance du regard : 5 ou 6 pas. Lui-même, lié au tronc du pin, ne pouvait espérer arriver jusque là. Exposer son neveu lui répugnait, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il importait également d'agir au bon moment, ni trop tôt, ni trop tard. Thorin attendit donc que les orcs paraissent s'être endormis. Celui qui montait la garde regardait fréquemment dans leur direction. Le prince nain laissa aller son menton contre sa poitrine, feignant l'assoupissement.

Quant à Kili, il avait abandonné son pauvre repas et, cherchant à ramener un peu de chaleur dans ses membres frêles, se pelotonnait étroitement contre son oncle dont, malheureusement, les vêtements trempés n'offraient pas vraiment de réconfort.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, insupportablement lentes. L'orc de garde relâchait doucement sa surveillance et, assis devant le feu, paraissait lui aussi, peu à peu, se laisser aller à une demi torpeur.

Très doucement, Thorin secoua légèrement, légèrement Kili qui geignit un peu et leva un œil vers lui.

D'un très discret mouvement de tête, Thorin désigna l'arme abandonnée sur le sol. Le gamin parcourut un instant les lieux du regard sans trouver ce que son oncle voulait qu'il voit, finit par accrocher le reflet métallique et comprit.

Il voulut se redresser. Une main sur son épaule l'en empêcha. Les doigts raidis par le froid remuèrent, à peine, pour signifier : «tout doucement ».

Alors ce fut très doucement, pareil à un petit animal sauvage, que sans se redresser le gamin rampa à quatre pattes vers le but, se collant au sol au moindre mouvement, au moindre soupir.

C'était vraiment absurde dans leur situation mais, en le regardant faire, Thorin se sentait le cœur empli de tendresse et de fierté. Il se secoua aussitôt : ça n'était pas le moment de devenir sentimental !

L'orc de garde ne remuait plus que très peu. Parfois, il se redressait et remuait un peu, comme s'il essayait de chasser le sommeil qui le guettait, sournois, mais il demeurait le plus souvent immobile, les yeux fixés sur le feu.

Enfin, la petite main de l'enfant se referma sur le manche de la dague. Lentement, il battit alors en retraite pour revenir, en marche arrière, sans bruit, à son point de départ.

Le reste ne fut plus qu'un jeu. Sans changer de position, Thorin enveloppa l'enfant de ses bras, comme s'il cherchait à le réchauffer, et se pencha vers son oreille :

- Reste là, murmura-t-il très bas. Et si ça tourne mal, sauve-toi. Tu as compris ?

- Où tu vas ?

- Tu as compris ce que j'ai dit ?

- Oui, mais...

- Kili, au moindre grabuge, je veux que tu coures, très vite et sans jamais te retourner. Je veux que tu le promettes.

- Mais...

- Promets !

- Je promets, balbutia l'enfant, effrayé.

Thorin se coula alors, centimètre après centimètre, derrière le tronc du pin. Là seulement, la dague à la main, il se redressa et, à pas de loup, de tronc en tronc, décrivit un cercle afin de se retrouver _derrière_ l'orc de garde. La discrétion n'est pas le fort des nains, pourtant, il parvint à se rapprocher suffisamment pour mettre son plan à exécution. Deux bonds silencieux et tout fut finit presque avant d'avoir commencé : bâillonné par une main de fer, l'orc eut la gorge tranchée sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

OOoOO

Ca vitupérait dur, dans les rangs des nains. Ils étaient de mauvaise humeur et, conformément à leur nature, l'exprimaient copieusement : ils râlaient comme des poux, à propos de la neige, de la bise, de la nuit, de l'hiver, des orcs… depuis qu'ils avaient entamé la poursuite, beaucoup de choses concouraient à leur déplaisir, ils n'avaient que l'embarras du choix. Même leurs poneys paraissaient se mettre au diapason, agitant les oreilles et renâclant sous le vent glacial. Ils ne firent, quant à eux, aucune pause et bien leur en prit : leurs poneys leur faisaient gagner ce que les orcs avaient perdu à cause de leurs prisonniers à pieds. Un jour gris et sale peinait à se lever lorsqu'ils aperçurent devant eux un bois de sapins. Il faisait encore sombre et peut-être seraient-ils passés sans se rendre compte que ceux qu'ils cherchaient étaient là si une clameur particulière, identifiable dans toutes les langues, n'était soudain parvenue à leurs oreilles glacées : la clameur de la bataille et le bruit des armes entrechoquées. Dwalin, qui allait en tête avec Dis, leva une main pour arrêter la troupe et se dressa sur sa selle, les yeux plissés dans les bourrasques de neige, cherchant à situer exactement l'endroit dont venait le bruit. Il ne vit d'abord rien. Puis, il cligna des yeux pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas victime de quelque illusion d'optique : une minuscule silhouette venait de surgir de sous le couvert des sapins, ses cheveux bruns volant au vent. Presqu'aussitôt hors de l'abri des arbres, l'épaisseur de la couche de neige la ralentit considérablement. La petite créature s'enfonçait parfois plus haut que les genoux et ressemblait à un chiot qui patauge. Tandis qu'elle s'efforçait laborieusement de tracer son chemin, la grande silhouette d'un orc surgit à son tour du couvert et se rua sur l'enfant nain. Lorsqu'il l'atteignit, il vociféra quelque chose que le vent emporta. Il tendit la main pour s'emparer du fuyard et deux choses arrivèrent alors simultanément : Kili se jeta sur cette main avec un cri de défi et la mordit de toutes ses forces. L'orc poussa un grognement de douleur et leva l'autre bras, prêt à frapper. Mais au même instant, une flèche s'enfonça dans sa poitrine. Il vacilla, regarda sans comprendre le trait qui dépassait de ses vêtements, puis s'abattit dans un nuage de poudreuse. Bien droite sur sa selle, Dis tenait encore son arc bandé.

C'était un tir rendu difficile par le vent et la neige, mais la princesse avait toujours été très adroite à l'arc. Seule fille de sa fratrie, elle avait toujours estimé que puisque ses frères étaient plus forts, elle devait les surclasser par l'adresse.

Son poney franchit rapidement la distance qui la séparait de Kili et, un instant plus tard, elle serrait passionnément dans ses bras son fils cadet.

Dwalin et les autres, quant à eux, tentèrent de faire forcer l'allure à leurs montures épuisées : la présence de Kili rendait le bruit du combat plus qu'explicite !

Tout s'était gâté au moment où Thorin, après avoir égorgé l'orc de garde, s'était penché pour lui prendre son épée. Il avait eu beau faire doucement, le bruit caractéristique de la lame glissant hors de son fourreau avait tout de suite alerté ses ennemis, qui n'avaient pas été lents à rejeter leurs couvertures et se jeter sur lui.

Quatre contre un, c'est encore beaucoup. Surtout quand on a les doigts si gelés et si raides qu'on a du mal à tenir une arme. Pourtant, Thorin parvint à manœuvrer pour se placer entre son neveu et les orcs et s'efforça de les tenir en respect, espérant que le gamin en profiterait pour s'enfuir, ainsi qu'il le lui avait recommandé. Il n'osait ni s'en assurer –il devait accorder au combat toute son attention- ni crier à l'enfant de s'en aller, de crainte d'attirer sur lui l'attention de ses adversaires.

En réalité, Kili eut un temps de retard. Il regardait, comme hypnotisé, son oncle tenir tête aux orcs dans la lueur du feu, et ne se souvint qu'au bout de quelques instants qu'il avait promis de courir. Incapable pourtant de détourner les yeux, il avait commencé par effectuer quelques pas en arrière, avait buté contre une racine et était tombé sur les fesses. En se redressant, il avait enfin tourné les talons et prit ses jambes à son cou. Le chef orc le vit.

- Rattrape-le ! lança-t-il à l'un de ses séides.

Ce dernier rompit donc l'engagement, contourna Thorin et s'élança sur les traces de Kili. Le prince nain n'avait rien perdu de tout cela et, pour la première fois de sa vie, il sut ce qu'était la peur, la vraie : il savait que l'orc rattraperait l'enfant, ce qu'il ignorait, c'était ce qu'il ferait à ce moment-là. Tenterait-il de le ramener ou bien… ? Il devait voler à son secours sans tarder. Avec une furie grandissante, il fit tournoyer son arme et se jeta sur ses ennemis en rugissant de rage.

Il lui restait encore deux adversaires, tout aussi acharnés que lui-même, lorsque Dwalin et les autres surgirent. A partir de là, tout fut terminé en un instant.

Haletant, Thorin regarda son ami :

- Kili ?

Dwalin hocha la tête :

- Hors de danger, dit-il, laconique.

- Et Fili ?

- Pareil.

A quelques mètres de là, les nains s'acharnaient sur les wargs : ces créatures leur inspirent le plus profond dégoût et une haine presque irrationnelle, d'autant que depuis la prise de la Moria par Azog le Profanateur, d'horribles histoires d'enfants nains jetés en pâture à ces bêtes monstrueuses couraient parmi eux.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda enfin Dwalin.

- C'est une longue histoire.

Contre toute attente, le guerrier sourit et lança une bourrade amicale dans l'épaule de Thorin.

- Eh bien, on va se faire un bon feu et tu nous raconteras tout ça.

- Je préfèrerais… commença Thorin.

Mais il se ravisa : quelques heures de vrai repos dans la chaleur du feu ne feraient de tort à personne. Tous les visages alentours étaient rougis par le froid. En outre, la neige cesserait sans doute de tomber vers le milieu du jour et il serait alors infiniment plus agréable de chevaucher que dans ces tourbillons de neige.

Il opina donc d'un signe de tête.

Tout de même pensa-t-il, dire qu'ils étaient partis le matin précédent pour une simple partie de chasse avec les enfants, autant dire une promenade de santé… bien que tout se finisse au mieux, c'était là une « promenade » qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier !

**FIN**


End file.
